The Hunter
by LadyShou
Summary: Saga adalah seorang vampire hunter. Ia ingin mencari dan membalas dendam terhadap vampire yang telah membunuh ibunya.


Title: **The Hunter**

Chapter: Prolog

Author: **LadyShou**

Rated: **M**

Pairing: tidak untuk chapter ini

Artist/Band: **Alice Nine, Sugizo.**

Genre: Fantasy, Smut, Romance, Sci-Fi, etc.

Warning: **SMUT!** Don't like don't read!

A/N: Maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita. Maaf fanfic ini aneh dan tidak masuk diakal karena inilah ide yang mengalir di otak saya. Fanfic ini spesial untuk Leo. Dan inilah fanfic fantasy pertama saya. Tinggalkan jejak sesudah anda membaca fanfic saya. Terima kasih dan selamat membaca.

.

.

.

Bulan penuh nampak bersinar terang benderang dimalam hari. Bintang-bintang pun bercahaya menampakkan dirinya yang membuat langit hitam menjadi indah. Hebusan angin malam pun mampu menggoyangkan pepohonan; namun peopohan itu bergoyang hebat bukan hanya karena kekuatan angin namun ada sesuatu yang membuatnya bergoyang.

Laki-laki _brunette_ tampan itu duduk diatas sebatang kayu besar di tengah hutan dan di kelilingi oleh berbagai jenis pohon. Menghisap sebatang rokok yang diapit oleh jari kanannya, menghembuskan asap rokok di permukaan udara.

_**SRAK!**_

_**SRAK!**_

Terdengar bunyi dari semak-semak belukar di hutan tak jauh tempat ia beristirahat. Dengan menggunakan indranya yang tajam, ia merasakan sesuatu yang akan datang. Sesosok makhluk buas yang akan menerkam dirinya. Lima pasang mata kini menatapnya tajam melihatnya dengan secara intens. Ia tak peduli dan tetap duduk menikmati angin segar di hutan ditemani sebuah api unggun.

**_SRAK!_**

**_SRAK_**!

Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, mebuang rokok yang ia hisap sembarangan lalu menginjaknya. Berjalan pelan menjauhi api unggun.

**_TAP_**

**_TAP_**

Suara tapakan kaki dengan ritme yang cepat dari pohon ke pohon yang kini terdengar dengan jelas ditelinganya.

"Augh!"

Sesosok makhluk bertaring melompat dari pohon hendak memangsanya, namun dengan cekatan ia bisa mengelak dari makhluk mengerikan itu.

Makhluk itu adalah vampire, sang penghisap darah. Vampir itu berjalan mendekatinya, dengan mulut yang menganga memperlihatkan gigi taringnya di sisi kanan dan kiri giginya.

_**TAP**_

Sesosok vampire lainnya datang dan mendarat di belakangnya. Ia tak bergerak, kedua vampire itu mendekatinya.

_**TAP**_

Dua vampire pun mendarat disisi kanan dan kirinya. Mereka berjalan mendekati dirinya dengan bersama, jaraknya hampir dekat. Kedua kakinya tak dapat bergerak hanya diam ditempat dan ia memejamkan matanya.

_**PLUK**_

Ada benda jatuh dari langit, ke empat vampire itu mendelikkan matanya. Sebuah kepala tergeletak dengan mata yang terbelalak.

_**BATS!**_

Sesosok manusia melompat dari atas pohon dan membunuh salah satu dari ke empat vampire dengan pedang emasnya yang panjang dan tajam.

"SAGA!" Laki-laki itu melemparkan salah satu pedang yang ada padanya kepada laki-laki yang bernama Saga. Saga pun menangkapnya.

**_BATS_**

**_BATS_**

Dengan gerakan kaki yang lincah dan permainan pedang yang indah dengan sekali sebatan ia dapat memenggal dua kepala dari makhluk menjijikkan.

Hinga tersisa dua kepala yang belum dipenggal.

_**TAP**_

"AYAH!"

Sang ayah menoleh

**_JLEB_**

Baru tiga langkah ia berlari salah satu vampire tertancap pisau perak dan terduduk lemas.

_**BATS**_

Kembali, Saga memotong kepala vampire itu hingga terpisah dari tubuhnya.

"Salah satu melarikan diri" Ucap Ayah Saga terengah.

"Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan panah perakmu?".

"Aku tidak ingin menggunakannya sebelum aku memanah vampire yang membunuh ibumu".

Saga berjalan, kearah mayat-mayat busuk vampire dan memungutnya. Mengumpulkannya ditanah menjadi satu bagaikan tumpukkan sampah.

_**PLUK!**_

Sugizo melemparkan kepala vampire yang ia dapatkan di tumpukkan kepala dan tubuh vampire lainnya.

"Makhluk menjijikan" Ucap Saga sembari menuangkan minyak dan melemparkan sebatang ranting yang terbakar api.

_**BRUSH!**_

Api itu kini membesar dan mulai menggosongkan bagian tubuh vampire.

"Hari sudah gelap. Makhluk-makhluk menjijikkan itu pasti berkeliaran. Aku rasa kita harus pergi dari sini ayah, sebelum kita terlambat untuk memburu makhluk itu di tempat lainnya".

**_TOK TOK_**

"Hiroto!"

"Tunggu sebentar ayah!" Ucap Hiroto dari kejauhan.

_**KLEK**_

"Bagaimana hari ini ayah? Apakah dapat banyak?" Tanya Hiroto sembari membantu ayahnya mengangkati pedang dan panah milik ayahnya.

"Tidak begitu banyak" Jawabnya.

"Ayah, mana nii-chan?".

"Ia pulang sedikit terlambat. Mungkin ia memiliki sebuah kepentingan".

"Kau tahu ayah? Setiap kalian berdua pergi, aku selalu khawatir".

"Hiroto..." Sugizo membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya dan memegang pundak Hiroto. "Teruslah berdoa agar aku dan Saga selamat" Ucap Sugizo.

"Hait!" Ucap Hiroto semangat.

"Kau pergilah tidur, kau harus sekolah besok".

"Baik ayah" Hiroto menurut.

Sugizo berjalan kearah dapur dan mengambil sebotol wine. Ia membuka lemari mencari sebuah gelas.

Berjalan menuju ruang keluarga, dan duduk di sofa menikmati segelas wine. Menunggu anak sulungnya pulang dari sebuah pemburuan. Suara burung hantu mulai terdengar, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

Matanya masih terang, tak ada rasa mengantuk sedikit pun menjalar. Ia mengambil remote tv dan menekan tombol _"power"_. Sembari menunggu kedatangan seseorang, Sugizo mengotak-atik remote tv;mengganti saluran tv sampai ia menemukan tontonan yang pas untuk dirinya.

Lama ia menunggu, hingga ia merasa bosan melihat acara televisi tengah malam yang hanya dipenuhi dunia dewasa.

"Ayah!"

Suara laki-laki dan suara denyitan pintu yang kencang itu mengejutkan Sugizo.

"Bagaimana buruanmu?" Tanya sang Ayah.

"Meleset" Jawab Saga singkat dan mengambil gelas wine milik Sugizo di atas meja.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku terlambat ketika aku hendak membalas, namun makhluk menjijikan itu berlari".

_"As far as I know, you never fail to kill the disgusting creature"_ Sugizo melirik Saga.

"..." Saga terdiam.

Sugizo menatapnya tajam. Saga yang melihat wajah sinis ayahnya tak sampai hati untuk berbohong.

"Dia sangat kuat Ayah..." Ucap Saga. "Aku melihatnya tadi..." Lanjut Saga sambil meneguk wine.

Flash back

Sebuah lorong di belakang pertokoan, remang-remang cahaya bulan menyinari tempat itu. Mata dan wajahnya masih terlihat walaupun samar-samar. Tak ada satupun orang disana, kecuali dua makhluk yang kini hendak bercinta.

"Ah~" Suara indah itu keluar dari mulut sesosok wanita cantik.

Kini tubuhnya berhadapan dengan dinding, kedua tangannya menjadi titik tumpu untuk tubuhnya. Mini dress berwarna peach itu telah turun hingga hanya celana dalam tersisa menutupi tubuhnya. Jemari-jemari itu memainkan kedua puting susu sebesar _biji buah kelengkeng_, mencubit kedua puting itu bersamaan. Meremas payudara sang wanita hingga ia mengucapkan kata "Ah~" dengan nikmat.

Tak puas akan payudara sang wanita, jemari nakal itu menurunkan celana dalam milik si wanita dan menuju ke daerah intim. Menelurusi bibir _vagina_, dan sampai pada lubang yang ia tuju.

"Ngh~ Ah~" Wanita itu mendesah tak karuan. Gerakan tangan itu semakin cepat membuat ia harus mengeluarkan cairannya.

Kecupan demi kecupan meninggalkan bekas noda merah dileher itu mulai terbuai akibat permainannya, dan memulai menutup mata yang menandakan bahwa ia sedang menikmati sebuah surga duniawi.

Ia membuka mulutnya, dan sebuah taring yang tajam terlihat dari mulutnya.

**_SINGGG_**

Dengan sigap ia menangkap sebuah lemparan pisau yang hendak melukainya. Ia mendorong wanita itu hingga terjatuh.

"Kya" Wanita itu menjerit ketakutan.

Sosok vampire itu kini berjalan menuju sang pemilik pisau. Mata coklat hazel terang itu menatap tajam, dan memperlihatkan taringnya. Hingga sebuah cahaya lampu menerangi wajahnya.

"Kubunuh kau sebelum kau membunuhnya" Ucap si _brunette_ mengambil kedua pisau perak panjang di belakang tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju sang vampire.

"Graur" salah satu vampire lain itu datang tiba-tiba; dengan lincahnya ia memenggal kepala vampire itu dengan kedua pisau tajamnya dengan cepat. Hingga tak ada yang bisa menghalanginya untuk membunuh vampire yang selama ini ia dan ayahnya cari.

Saga menaruh pisaunya kembali dan mengambil pedang peraknya disisi kiri tubuhnya.

_SINGGG_

Meleset, vampir itu mengelak cepat. Saga pun dengan cepat mengubah posisinya dan mulai mengayunkan pedangnya kembali.

_CASHH!_

Pedang milik Saga mengenai lengan vampire sehingga membuat luka goresan yang cukup dalam dilengan sang vampire.

**_BUG!_**

Saga terpental dan tubuhnya terbentur dinding hingga pedangnya terlepas. Tulangnya berasa hancur; Vampire itu mendekati Saga, mencengkram rahang Saga yang tadi ia terduduk kini sejajar dengan sang vampire.

"Kau bodoh, tidak ada yang bisa membunuhku"

**_BUG!_**

Saga menendang perut vampire itu, hingga membuat vampire itu harus berjalan mundur. Tak ada rasa sakit yang ia tampakkan diwajahnya, hanya goresan luka dilengan menimbulkan efek berasap seakan melepuh.

**_BUG!_**

Sang vampir meninju pipi Saga membuat tubuhnya;kepalanya lagi dan lagi harus terbentur dinding yang kokoh itu, hingga cairan kental berwarna merah pekat keluar dari hidung mancungnya.

Namun naas, ketika Saga hendak membalas sang vampire telah pergi entah kemana rimbanya.

Saga menghapus darah yang mengalir di hidung, dan memunguti pedangnya yang terjatuh. Ia pun tak lupa memungut baju wanita itu. Ia melihat wanita itu duduk ketakutan dengan melipatkan kedua kakinya; menenggelamkan wajahnya.

Saga menjongkok, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wanita itu, ia melihat setetes airmata diwajah cantik.

"Jangan menangis, kau tidak akan cantik lagi jika kau menangis. Lain kali kau harus hati-hati" Ucap Saga sambil menyeka aimata wanita itu. "Pakailah bajumu, ku antar kau pulang" Ucap Saga lembut.

"Terima kasih".

Flash back end.

.

.

.

Mentari pagi menyinari bumi, burung gereja mulai bertweet ria di pagi hari. Bau aroma sup miso tercium dirumah yang sederhana itu. Sesosok laki-laki tinggi tegap sedang memasak untuk kedua anaknya.

"Ayah?" Panggil Hiroto.

"Duduklah, ayam katsu dan sup miso akan segera masak. Bangunkan kakakmu Hiroto" Perintah Sugizo.

"Baik!" Hiroto menurut, dan berjalan menuju kamar Saga.

Ketika sampai di kamar Saga, Hiroto membuka pintu dan memanggil nama kakaknya.

"Saga-nii?" Ia melihat Saga tidur tengkurap dengan pulas telanjang dada. Ia melihat memar di sekujur tubuh belakangnya.

Tak biasanya bahkan ia tidak pernah melihat kakaknya luka memar seperti ini saat ia memburu vampire.

"Saga-nii?" Hiroto berjalan mendekati Saga. Semakin dekat, hingga Hiroto duduk di pinggir single bed milik Saga.

"SAGA-NII!" Hiroto berteriak dan menyentuh luka memar milik Saga dan membuat Saga terbangun.

"Sakit! Jangan sentuh luka memarku!" Saga meringis kesakitan.

"Saga-nii, kau tampan tapi sayang setiap kau tidur, kau selalu membuat pulau bau di bantalmu!" Ejek Hiroto.

"Dasar pendek!" Saga menjitak Hiroto.

"Ayah! Saga-nii menjitak kepalaku!" Hiroto berlari menuju sang ayah.

Saga pun bangkit, dari tidurnya dan mengulat untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya. Saga berjalan menuju ruang makan yang bercampur dengan dapur.

"Wah! Enak sekali" Puji Saga melihat makanan yang ayahnya masak. Sontak ia langsung mengambil mangkuk kecil dan mengisinya dengan nasi.

"Usai pulang kerja, kita berburu lagi" Ucap Sugizo.

"Baiklah, kita akan berburu di sebuah diskotik. Aku dengar kemarin ada dua orang yang mati dekat sana".

"Pasti mereka menyamar".

"Ayah, aku rasa pemburuan hari ini cukup aku saja. Kau begitu lelah, sudah bekerja mencari nafkah dan kau harus berburu. Kau temani Hiroto dan beristirahat".

"Baiklah jika itu mau mu".

Siang telah berganti malam, matahari telah berganti bulan dan bintang. Cahaya bulan tampak terang benderang. Sebagian manusia ada yang merebahkan tubuhnya untuk istirahat setelah aktivitasnya. Namun itu tak berlaku bagi Saga dan Sugizo, setiap malam mereka memburu vampire. Tak sia-sia, setiap harinya mereka dapat membunuh vampire. Tapi, malam ini Sugizo tak ikut berburu.

Dengan mengendarai sebuah motor dengan kecepatan tinggi, hanya berbekal pisau dan pedang yang terbuat dari perak Saga pergi ke tempat yang ia tuju. Melewati blok dan jalan hingga sampai di tempat yang diinginkan.

Memasuki sebuah diskotik, dengan cahaya lampu yang berkelap-kelip. Musik disco dan bau alkohol. Banyak juga wanita berpakaian minim disana.

Kedua mata Saga melihat kearah sekeliling diskotik. Mencari makhluk yang hendak ia buru. Ia tahu, namun ia hanya ingin memancing buruannya.

Saga duduk, dan mencoba menonton sebuah show. Satu persatu penari erotis itu berjalan melenggak-lenggok hanya dengan _monokini_ yang menutupi puting susu dan vaginanya.

Berpegangan dengan sebuah tiang putih, menarikan tarian erotis, berguling diatas panggung, hingga tangan-tangan pria hidung belang itu menjamahi tubuhnya dan memainkan bagian-bagian kenikmatan dari tubuh sang penari dan menyelipkan sebuah uang di _monikini_ miliknya.

Penari itu berdiri, dan berjalan menuruni panggung. Menggoda setiap pria, dan menari erotis didepannya. Siapa yang tak tergoda akan aksinya, siapa saja boleh memegang daerah intimnya membuat laki-laki ber_"mokkori"_ ria.

Saga tersenyum, penari itu berjalan melenggak-lenggok kearahnya dan kini berada di depannya. Menggodanya dengan menari erotis, jari lentiknya membelai pipi Saga, mencium aroma tengkuk; membelai tubuh Saga hingga ia memehang keintiman Saga. Tubuh tegap dan wajah datar yang menggambarkan bahwa Saa tak tergoda akan aksinya. Wanita itu semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Saga hingga tak ada jarak sedikit pun.

_**JLEB!**_

Sebuah tusukan mendarat dari perut ramping wanita itu. Vampire wanita itu menjerit, sontak seisi ruangan pun terkejut. Dan wanita penari erotis itu pun langsung membalas dan mencoba menggigit Saga. Namun sayang, kepalanya telah dipenggal terdahulu oleh Saga.

"Kau cantik, tapi sayang kau vampire" Ucap Saga.

Terbunuhnya penari wanita itu, membuat vampire yang berada di dalam diskotik menunjukkan wujud aslinya, dan semua manusia didalamnya berlari ketakutan untuk mencari pintu keluar.

"Kyaaaa!"

Suara jeritan wanita, Saga langsung berlari menuju suara itu berasal dan langsung memotong kepala vampire tersebut.

"Cepat lari!".

"Tolong!" Saga menoleh, wanita vampire yang menyamar sebagai seorang pelacur menduduki mangsanya yang jatuh.

**_BUG_**

Saga menendang vampire wanita itu, hingga ia terseret. "CEPAT LARI!" Saga berteriak, manusia-manusia itu berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menghindari ajalnya. Seperlima dari isi diskotik itu adalah vampire. Jumlah yang cukup lumayan.

Tak banyak manusia mati di dalamnya akibat gigitan vampire. Namun Saga menyesali, ia tak dapat menolong nyawa yang telah mati. Saat ini ialah manusia satu-satunya didalam ruangan itu. Mata-mata mereka menuju kearah Saga, para vampire itu bangkit dari aktivitas gigit-menggigit dan menghisap darah; mereka mulai mendekati Saga dengan pedang miliknya.

BATS

Saga beraksi, mengayunkan pedangnya membunuh vampire. Gerakannya lincah dan cepat itu membuat ia dapat menumbangkan satu demi satu vampire di dalam ruangan itu.

Salah satu vampire membekap tubuhnya dari belakang, gigi taringnya terlihat.

"HAH!" Saga memukul perut si vampire hingga bekapannya terlepas. Saga menancapkan pedangnya diperut si vampire, mencabut dan memotong kepalanya.

Sepasang mata yang sedari tadi melihat aksinya dari kejauhan, dan menyunggingkan senyuman.

Saga sepertinya kewalahan melawan vampire-vampire itu. Nafasnya terengah-engah; darah-darah vampir itu membercak mengenai kulit dan bajunya. Wajahnya sangat lusuh.

_**BUG!**_

Sebuah pukulan tiba-tiba datang dari belakang, ia pun jatuh tersungkur dan terseret membuat kepalanya terhentak badan panggung. Saga menguatkan diri untuk berdiri, balasan dari vampire lain pun datang untuk dirinya. Saga terjatuh dan mencoba bangkit, untuk mengambil pedangnya.

Menendang tubuh vampire yang hendak membunuhnya.

_**PRANG!**_

Besi panjang menghantam tubuhnya, membuat ia terduduk lalu tumbang dihadapan lawannya.

_"STOP!"_

Seseorang datang memberikan perintahnya, berjalan mendekati gerombolan para vampire dan tubuh lusuh Saga.

"Tapi tuan menyuruh kita untuk membunuhnya".

"Biar aku yang urus. Cepat pergi dari sini" Perintahnya.

Para vampire itu berlari meninggalkan diskotik dan kembali pada tuannya.

.

.

.

_To be continued_


End file.
